


Miscommunication is still a form of communication

by myonetruelove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jealousy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/myonetruelove
Summary: Octavia suggests that Bellamy pretend to be Clarke's boyfriend to save her from some random guy hitting on her at the bar, but Bellamy can't do that bcause he's in love with her (which of course Octavia knows). So Octavia steps in to save her instead and Bellamy loses his shit.





	Miscommunication is still a form of communication

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Prompt from OTPprompts on tumblr:
> 
> A, B, and C go out for a night of fun. B has the biggest crush on A but doesn’t have the guts to admit it. Someone starts hitting on A and A is obviously uncomfortable. C tries to convince B to go pretend be their boyfriend/girlfriend but B is too nervous, so C goes and saves A from the creepy flirt and B is uncharacteristically grumpy for the rest of the night.
> 
> Thanks as always to my amazing beta on tumblr loveyoubeyondhope!!

“You're an idiot. You know that right?” Octavia shook her head as she watched her brother, whose eyes were on her best friend.

 

Bellamy’s eyes turned to look at her. “What?”

 

“You just need to ask her out.”

 

“No.” Bellamy shook his head. “She's not interested in me.”

 

“Riiight,” Octavia scoffed. “Like I said, you're an idiot.”

 

“Whatever. “ Bellamy’s eyes went back to Clarke who was standing at the bar, trying to get their next round.

 

Octavia followed his gaze, watching as a super hot guy with long hair pulled half back approached Clarke. She laughed as she watched him strike out. No matter what her brother said she knew that Clarke was head over heels in love with Bellamy. But neither of them would believe her when she told them that. They were honestly driving her crazy. She'd watched them dance around each other for years.

 

Octavia had met Clarke during her freshman year of college where Clarke had been her RA. They had been fast friends and had moved into an apartment off campus as soon as the school year had finished. Clarke had been instantly welcomed into their group of friends, although she and Bellamy had spent the first year doing nothing but fighting.

 

Bellamy had thought that Clarke was a spoiled princess who was only taking pity on Octavia and Clarke hadn't taken to that very well. But after they moved in together Bellamy was constantly at their apartment and realized what Octavia already knew; that Clarke was one of the nicest and most caring people ever. Octavia is pretty sure that they only fought at first because of the sexual tension, because it had always been there. Five years later and they were still being complete idiots.

 

“Damn, he's not giving up.” Octavia laughed as she watched the guy continue to try and hit on Clarke. She looked to her brother and saw the annoyance written all over his face. “You should go save her. Pretend to be her boyfriend so that he'll leave her alone.”

 

“What?” Bellamy’s eyes shot to Octavia and a faint blush slid up his neck and onto his cheeks as he shook his head. “No, I can't do that.”

 

“Bellamy, he's obviously not going to give up.” She waved her hand to where the guy was leaning very close to Clarke, who was trying her very best to get the bartender’s attention.

 

Bellamy shot her an angry look. “Clarke can take care of herself.”

 

“Well, duh, but why should she have to?” Octavia glared at her brother, but he wasn't breaking. “Fine, I'll do it.” She turned and started walking towards Clarke.

 

“What? Octavia, get back here,” Bellamy hissed.

 

Octavia chose to ignore her brother. If he was going to be an idiot, the least she could do was bail out her best friend, because obviously  ponytail just didn't get it. She put a little extra sway in her hips as she tossed her long brunette locks over her shoulder.

 

She pushed her way between Clarke and the guy, her back to the guy as she laid a hand on Clarke’s arm. When Clarke turned to look at her Octavia slid her hand up Clarke’s arm, threading her fingers into Clarke’s hair before pulling her down for a kiss. “Hey, honey. I just wanted to check and see what was taking so long for our drinks.”

 

It took Clarke a moment to realize what Octavia was doing, but once she did she gave her a slow sultry smile. “The bartender must like brunettes, because he keeps ignoring me.”

 

“Well, I guess it's good that I came up then. Excuse me…” She waved until the bartender came over and took their order.

 

The entire time that this exchange was going on Octavia was aware of the guy standing at her back. She pivoted slowly turning her best resting bitch face his way. “Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Yeah, I'd stop that line of thought right now. We like it just the two of us and definitely without a needy male. So you can be on your way now.” With that Octavia turned her back to him once again and started talking to Clarke again, her fingers running up and down Clarke’s arm.

 

Octavia felt him back off, but just kept her attention on Clarke. When the bartender brought their drinks, his eyes were wide so Octavia gave him a sly smile before pulling Clarke in for another kiss, her tongue running across Clarke’s lips. She pulled away with a smile when Clarke jumped and grabbed her and Bellamy’s drinks before heading back to their table.

 

“Just grab yours, babe,” she called over her shoulder.

 

Octavia knew that she had just brought most of the attention from the males in the bar to herself and Clarke, but had really just thought it was hilarious. Or at least she did until she saw the look on Bellamy’s face. He was pissed and behind that she saw hurt.

 

“Bell….”

 

Bellamy just grabbed his beer from her hand and chugged half of it before storming off to the bathroom.

 

“Where did Bellamy go?” Clarke asked as she sat back down at their table.

 

“The bathroom.” Octavia sighed. Bellamy was such an idiot. It was his fault that this had happened in the first place.

 

“Thanks for saving me, O.” Clarke shook her head. “I don't know how many other ways I could've told that guy that I wasn't interested. But you sure as hell put him in his place.” She laughed loudly and Octavia couldn't help but join her. It was kind of funny.

 

That's how Bellamy found them when he came back, laughing with their heads close together. He couldn't believe what his sister had done. She knew that he was into Clarke and then she'd gone and made out with her? What the hell?

 

He grunted as he sat down again, drinking from his beer and keeping his attention on anyone, but the two of them.

 

“Bell, did you see your sister save me from that asshole?” Clarke laid her hand on his arm.

 

Bellamy jerked from her touch like she was on fire. “Right.” He still wouldn't look at her. She had kissed his _sister_ of all people. How was he suppose to look at her the same after that?

 

Clarke drew her hand back slowly, the hurt apparent on her face. She glanced at Octavia, hoping that she could give her some insight into what the hell was going on, but Octavia just shrugged her shoulders. Clarke turned back to watch Bellamy, who was staring out onto the small dance floor. There were a few people, but she couldn't understand why he was so intent on watching it.

 

Sometimes she felt like she didn't really know Bellamy. She had thought that they were friends now (even though she would've liked it to be more), but then he would start acting weird and she'd feel like they were back to when they had first met.

 

“I need another drink.” Bellamy's voice was gruffer than usual and he still wouldn't look at them. “You guys need another?”

 

The girls both told him yes and Clarke watched as he walked to the bar, his shoulders tense. Was he afraid that the guy was going to hit on him? Or did he want him to hit on him and he was mad that he had been hitting on Clarke? Damn, she didn't want to cock block him. No matter how much she wanted Bellamy, she wanted him to be happy more. Maybe she could play wingman for him? They'd done it before. She shook her head before turning back to Octavia. She'd wait until they'd had a little more to drink and then she'd talk to him about it.

 

It was a few hours later and many drinks later that Clarke just couldn't deal with it anymore. Bellamy didn't speak to them unless it was about drinks and he just sat there with his arms crossed and a don't-fuck-with-me look on his face. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she sure as hell was going to find out. She downed the rest of her drink and gave Octavia a smacking kiss on the cheek before walking around the table until she was standing in front of Bellamy.

 

Even with her blocking his view of the rest of the bar, Bellamy was refusing to look at her. “What do you want, princess?”

 

His tone was still gruff and if it had been anyone else talking to her like that she would've told them to fuck off. Instead she held out her hand to him. “I want to dance.”

 

“Well go find someone else. I don't want to.” He paused. “Go fucking dance with Octavia.”

 

“I want to dance with you Bell.” She grabbed his hand and pulled, knowing full well that unless he gave in she wouldn't be able to move him.

 

“Damn it. You're not going to leave me alone until I do, are you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Fine.” When Bellamy finally looked at her, he saw the triumphant smile on her face and shook his head. “Let's go.”

 

“We’ll be back, O,” Clarke called over her shoulder as she dragged Bellamy to the dance floor.

 

There were multiple couples, a few groups, and a couple of single people on the floor already. Clarke dragged him to the center just as the song changed. Clarke giggled when she realized that it was “Red Light - Green Light” by Limp Bizkit & Snoop Dogg. It was an old song, but one that she really liked.

 

She turned around pushing her back flush against Bellamy’s front as her hips began to move to the beat. She felt the bass line pulse deep inside as Bellamy’s hands fell to her hips, and her arm went up to wrap around his neck. She ground back against him and felt him start to stir. This was almost a punishment.

 

She would often drag Bellamy out to the dance floor and then grind against him, feeling his erection grow, all while knowing that it wasn't for her. It was just because there was a body pushing against him. She always made it a point to see how hard she could get him and then she would go home (or that one time last month where she'd ended up in the bathroom at the bar) and take care of herself.

 

But tonight she needed to fix things. Let him know that she could totally make the hookup with that guy happen. Whatever she needed to do to make him happy. So she turned around to face him, his leg  automatically moving between hers so that she could continue to grind against him.

 

Clarke ran her hands through his hair before pulling him down so that she could yell into his ear over the music, “I'm sorry, Bell. I didn't mean to piss you off. If I'd have known you were interested in that guy I wouldn't have handled things that way. I can still make it right for you.”

 

Bellamy’s hands on her hips held her still as he froze. He slowly turned his head to look at her, their lips only inches away. She thought he was mad because he had been into the guy? Seriously? He started to pull away from her, because he was done. He needed to get home and away from her.

 

But when her hands tightened in his hair and she actually fought him, he paused. He turned his eyes to meet hers again and she looked so confused and so hurt. He had no idea how it happened (well maybe he did, but he would never admit to it), but suddenly his lips were on hers. When she tensed up Bellamy tried to pull back so that he could run away, but then she was pulling him closer, moaning as she opened her mouth to his.

 

They both began moving to the music again, their bodies grinding against one another as their tongues slid together and apart. When the song ended they were both breathing heavily.

 

“Fuck,” Bellamy muttered as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he found Clarke’s eyes wide and unsure. “Come on.” He grabbed her hand and dragged her off the dance floor back to their table that was now empty, Octavia nowhere to be seen. His eye caught something on the table and saw that she had scribbled a note on a napkin.

 

_I'm glad that you two idiots finally got your shit together, but I do not need to see you guys practically fucking on the dance floor. Clarke, I better not see you home before noon._

 

_Love you both,_

_O_

 

Clarke started laughing and before he knew it Bellamy was joining her. When he looked at Clarke she looked so beautiful that he just had to kiss her again. It was meant to be a chaste kiss but five years of pent up sexual tension quickly leaked out and their hands were all over one another.

 

“So she'll share with him, but not me?” an amused voice questioned from behind them.

 

Clarke turned to see the guy that had been hitting on her earlier and Bellamy practically growled at him. Clarke gave him a small smile. “Of course she will, he's her brother.” And when she saw the shocked look on his face she just laughed as she pulled Bellamy from the bar.

 

Once they hit the street Bellamy had her pinned against the wall with his lips on hers once again. When she pulled away he growled at her and she had to admit, it was kind of sexy. “Bell, we need to get to your apartment. Like now.”

 

Luckily he lived nearby and they made it there in record time. Then they spent the rest of the night making up for the years that they had stupidly spent apart, not knowing that the other was also interested. And Clarke didn't make it home until dinner time the next day.

 

Octavia looked up from the tv and just smirked. “It's about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. I saw the prompt and it wouldn't leave me alone. Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think. Kudos are also always appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read and follow me on tumblr: justwalkedaway


End file.
